Daniel Raditch
Dan Raditch is a former principal of Degrassi Community School. Having once taught as an Eighth Grade teacher and a Seventh Grade English teacher at Degrassi Junior High, he then became vice principal at Degrassi High. He was part of the Degrassi staff for many years. He was fired from his principal position, due to him not taking proper actions with Rick Murray and his bullying, which led to the infamous 2004 school shooting. He has never returned and it is unclear where he ended up. Character History Degrassi Junior High He first appeared as an English teacher in Kiss Me, Steph, telling everyone that elections are next week and to get involved only to be corrected by Steph with her sarcastic comment "Guys? What about girls?" He had to deal with Claude Tanner's suicide and Snake Simpson's subsequent trauma from finding Claude's dead body. Degrassi: the Next Generation Season 1 Mr. Raditch reappears after many years in Mother and Child Reunion (1), where he is showing Toby and Jeff Isaacs around the school and discussing Toby's enrollment. When Toby stumbles across his friend, Raditch tells them they will continue in his office. In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Raditch is seen greeting people outside the steps of Degrassi and welcoming them to the reunion. During dinner, he introduces Caitlin to the stage. After the fight between Joey and Keith, he tells the group that it is time to dance. Season 4 Marco and Alex tried to reason with him so that he would expell Rick for putting Terri in a coma in Don't Dream It's Over. It occurred to J.T. and Liberty that he didn't help the students deal with the school shooting and Rick's death, and that he would not let J.T. and Liberty put on the violent version of Dracula, causing them to write the Radish song in '''Voices Carry (2). '''This is also the episode when J.T. and Liberty became a couple so technically since Raditch gave them detention, they wouldn't have gotten together without him. After Rick's death, Raditch got fired from being the principal of Degrassi after proving he can't properly deal with a school shooting. Trivia *Dan appeared in 51 episodes (TNG only; including voice only appearances). * He was originally a teacher in Degrassi Junior High and a vice principal in Degrassi High. *He was one of five people that were in Degrassi Junior High and was still on the show after it ended. The other four were Spike, Joey, Snake, and Caitlin. *He was the first person to start out as a teacher and end up as a principal, the second was Ms. Hatzilakos, the third is Snake. *While in his position, two people in Degrassi died, Claude Tanner was the first, and Rick Murray was the second, which was the incident that got him transferred. *He often took off Joey's hat. *He was the first teacher to "constantly pick on" a student. The second was Mr. Perino. *J.T. and Liberty wrote a song bashing him in Season 4. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DH Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:DJH Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Teacher Category:Principal Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club